


Богомол

by MargoAquato, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Art, Cannibalism, Gen, Portraits, Violence, намеки на ликвидмантис
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoAquato/pseuds/MargoAquato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Визуал R - NC, Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Богомол

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/hhh94y.jpg)


End file.
